


Of Maids and Peeping Nakamuras

by Rowanwood_Greenslow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, Dom?Karma, Everyone Is Gay, Lots of kissing, M/M, Maid!Nagisa, Nakamura is a voyeur!!!, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanwood_Greenslow/pseuds/Rowanwood_Greenslow
Summary: Karma and Nagisa are having a very interesting "chat" in an empty classroom, and Nakamura takes it upon herself to take a peek.





	Of Maids and Peeping Nakamuras

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my cousin's Christmas present. Please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. This is very gay, so if you don't like it, GET OUT! Thank you.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

“Ka-Karma-kun,” gasped a flustered Nagisa, his porcelain features darkened by a rosy blush. “What are you doing?”

 

The slender redhead had backed Nagisa against the wall, his arms pinned above his head. Nagisa glanced up, his azure eyes wide as they met Karma's predatory, almost bestial gaze, and he gasped, his cheeks darkening even further.

 

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa tried again. "Are you feeling alright? You're acting weird, and it's starting to concern me."

 

"Be quiet," Karma growled, his usually smooth and languid voice husky with desire. Nagisa's breath caught. He had never seen Karma like this before, and it was starting to scare...no, that's not the right word...it was starting to excite him. Nagisa shrank away from Karma, only to be stopped when Karma pressed his pelvis against Nagisa's, effectively immobilizing him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, Nagisa?"

 

Nagisa started at the lack of an honorific. Although Karma was a close friend and usually quite informal, he had always used honorifics when talking to Nagisa.

 

 "I'm starting to get an idea, Karma-kun," Nagisa replied, cheeky and slightly breathless from the rush of adrenaline causing his brain to blank out randomly.

 

"Hmm...," Karma hummed, looking the smaller boy up and down before his eyes settled on his slightly parted lips. "You've got quite the mouth on you today. We'll need to do something to remedy that, Na-gi-sa." 

 

Nagisa gulped at the unspoken threat in the red-head's words, and he began to worry his lower lip with his teeth. Karma's eyes shot back to Nagisa's lips from his navel, where the crimson-haired boy's gaze had strayed, and he let out a small groan.

 

"Really, Nagisa," he murmured hoarsely, "you have no idea how much I want you right now..."

Nagisa's azure eyes shot open as wide as saucers, staring in shock at the boy above him as the enormity of the situation he was in finally registered. Karma audibly growled when he saw Nagisa's wide-eyed expression. Anyone looking would have thought the small, blue-haired boy was about to be devoured by the taller red-head looming over him. It was quite like watching a fox hunting a blue-haired rabbit. Nagisa felt the change in the atmosphere and shivered; Karma lowered his head to Nagisa's, the smaller boy's arms still pinned against the wall, and nipped at his neck, eliciting a squeak from Nagisa. Realizing that he was the source of the embarrassing sound, Nagisa flushed even darker and squirmed into the wall while turning his head away from Karma, unwittingly exposing his neck even more.

 

     Karma nipped at Nagisa's neck again before kissing and sucking his way down the column of Nagisa's slender neck, making the smaller boy mewl heatedly, and Karma turned his attention the collarbone peeking out from behind the lace bodice of Nagisa's costume. Nagisa moaned unintentionally, and Karma took it as encouragement and intensified his ministrations.

 

"K-Karma...kun...," Nagisa gasped breathlessly, "st...stop...'ts not...right."

 

Karma halted abruptly, his hand freezing on Nagisa's thigh, mere centimeters below the hem of the skirt he had been pulling on just moments ago.

 

"I thought I said we needed to do something about that mouth of yours," Karma all but growled menacingly. His free hand grasped Nagisa's chin, roughly forcing it upwards. Their lips meshed together, and any coherent thought running thought Nagisa's mind disappeared as the boy moaned into Karma's mouth. Karma's tongue slid between Nagisa's parted lips and began to explore every inch of his mouth. The kiss was rough, passionate, and demanding, yet there was an underlying tenderness that made Nagisa ache for more.

 

"Damn, you are the sexiest maid that I've ever seen, Nagisa," Karma murmured throatily, and Nagisa, whose skin had previously returned to a slightly lighter shade of pink, quickly resembled a firetruck. Karma laughed lightly, softly, before resuming the kiss. So lost in the sensations of each other were the two boys that neither noticed when the door slowly opened a crack and Nakamura peeked into the room.

 

'Oh yes,' she thought to herself as she pulled out a camera. 'I knew the class had the right idea when we forced Nagisa to dress up as a maid for the cosplay cafe. Just wait until I tell them that Karma and Nagisa were kissing in the store room...and tell Koro-sensei that I won the bet. Time to pay up, sucker...' Nakamura smirked as she slowly crept back out of the room before sauntering back to the classroom, holding a tissue to her profusely bleeding nose and wondering how to give the two boys a hard time when they came back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review. Getting reviews makes me want to write more! 🤗
> 
> Thank you, readers, for providing me with motivation to continue writing. I am currently working on an optional sequel for this piece. Please bear with me because I write slowly.


End file.
